1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board, a manufacturing method thereof, a semiconductor device, an electronic module, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
It is a conventional technology to form a resist film having an opening on a wiring board in order to protect wiring. It is possible to manufacture a more reliable wiring board by adjusting the shapes of the opening of the resist film and a land of the wiring.
The present invention aims to provide a reliable wiring board, a manufacturing method thereof, a reliable semiconductor device, a reliable electronic module, and a reliable electronic apparatus.